The present invention relates to spectacles and more particularly to an attachment glasses to the spectacles which can be readily attached to the bridge of a pair of spectacles.
A pair of spectacles not only improve user's eyesight, protect the eye from under strong light and ultraviolet rays but also beautify the face of the user. A nearsightedness could not leave the spectacles and felt difficult to walk under the sunshine. If he wears a pair of plane dark colored spectacles, he can not see anything in front of him except that the lens of the dark colored spectacle has the same degrees suitable to him, this may cost too much for him. So that an attachable sun glasses is therefore produced to directly attach to the lens of the spectacles to solve this problem. However, the attachment of this attachable sun glasses has many disadvantages on design. It always break off under any vibration when the user jumps or runs.